pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Азербайджанский язык
|страны = Азербайджан, Иран, Грузия, Россия, Украина, Германия, США, Ирак, Турция, Сирия, Казахстан, , Великобритания, Армения (до 1988 года)Н. Г. Волкова (Наталья Георгиевна Волкова - одна из ведущих советских этнографов-кавказоведов, признанный ученый в области этнической истории народов Кавказа, автор нескольких монографических исследований по этническому составу населения Северного Кавказа, по кавказской этнонимике) Кавказский Этнографический Сборник, Статья: Этнические процессы в Закавказье в XIX-XXвв. — IV. — СССР, Институт Этнографии им. М.Маклая, АН СССР, Москва: Наука, 1969. — С. 10. — 199 с. — 1700 экз. — ISBN 2131 Т11272http://monderusse.revues.org/docannexe4079.html стр.188, Арсений Саппаров, International Relations Department, London School of Economics, Houghton Street, London WC2A 2AE, A.Saparov@lse.ac.uk — According to this plan some 100,000 people had to be «voluntarily» resettled. The emigration occurred in three stages: 10,000 people were resettled in 1948, another 40,000 in 1949, and 50,000 in 1950.29 |регионы = В Иране: Западный Азербайджан, Восточный Азербайджан, Ардебиль, Зенджан; частично Казвин, Курдистан, Хамадан; анклавы в Мазендеране и Хорасане-Резави; в городах Тегеран, Кередж, Мешхед. В Грузии: Марнеули, Болниси, Дманиси, Гардабани; компактно в Сагареджо, Каспи, Мцхете, Цалке, Лагодехи, Карели, Тетри-Цкаро, Гори, Телави; в городах Тбилиси, Рустави, Дедоплис-Цкаро. В России: компактно в Дагестане (Дербентский, Табасаранский, Рутульский, Кизлярский районы); тж. во многих городах России. В Турции: компактно в Карсе, Игдыре, Эрзуруме; тж. во многих городах Турции. В Ираке: диалекты иракских туркмен |официальный язык = Азербайджан, ДагестанСогласно конституции, государственными языками республики являются русский и все языки народов Дагестана. Однако только 14 языков: русский, аварский, агульский, азербайджанский, даргинский, кумыкский, лакский, лезгинский, ногайский, рутульский, табасаранский, татский, цахурский, чеченский, имеют свою письменность и функционируют как государственные. |регулирующая организация = |число носителей = 30 млнEthnologue total for South Azerbaijani plus Ethnologue total for North Azerbaijani. |рейтинг = |статус = |вымер = |категория = Языки Евразии |классификация = Алтайская семья : Тюркская ветвь :: Огузская группа |письмо = латиница, кириллица (в Азербайджане), арабское письмо (в Иране) |ГОСТ 7.75-97 = азе 025 |ISO1 = az |ISO2 = aze |ISO3 = aze, azj, azb, qxq, slq }} Азербайджа́нский язы́к ( ; известен также как азери, Azəri, Türki azəri) — один из тюркских языков. Относится к огузской подгруппе (вместе с гагаузским, южнобережным диалектом крымскотатарского, турецким и туркменским языком) юго-западной ветви тюркских языков, но имеет черты, свойственные языкам кыпчакского ареала; лексика испытала огромное влияние персидского и арабского языков. Азербайджанский язык восходит к языку огузских племён Центральной Азии VII—XI вв., который явился языком-предшественником для нескольких современных тюркских языков.Г. Г. Брянцева, «Азербайджанский язык», Большая советская энциклопедия, издание третье, Москва, 1970 Иногда лингвисты также находят много общего с азербайджанским кашкайский язык, который, однако, уже несколько столетий территориально оторван от ареала азербайджанского языка и развивается самостоятельно. Также диалектом азербайджанского языка считается язык туркман Ирака (туркманов) ввиду их чрезвычайной близости. Распространён в Азербайджане, России (особенно Дагестане), Грузии, Иране, Ираке, Турции, Сирии, Украине, США, Великобритании, Германии а также странах Средней Азии — Казахстане, Узбекистане ,Туркмениии Киргизиии. Государственный язык Азербайджана. Общее число говорящих более 50 млн человек. История Right|thumb|left|250 px|Памятник родному языку в г. [[Нахичевань, Азербайджан]] Азербайджанский язык восходит к языку огузских тюркских племён Средней Азии VII—XI вв. Малочисленные тюркские племена и народы начали населять часть территории современного Азербайджана со времён Средневековья (хазары, булгары, кипчаки (половцы) и т. д.), но большая масса тюрок-огузов пришла в Закавказье с сельджукскими завоеваниями в XI—XIII веках, в результате чего к концу XV века завершилoсь формирование азербайджанской народностиИстория Востока. В 6 тт. М., «Восточная литература», 1997. В этот период тюрко-азербайджанский язык (это название тогда ещё не использовалось) был в состоянии расцвета, на нём творили свои произведения великие поэты-классики той эпохи Насими, Хатаи и Физули. Как отмечает азербайджанский исследователь A. С. Сумбатзаде выделение самостоятельного азербайджанского языка начинается с конца XV векаA. С. Сумбатзаде. Азербайджанцы — этногенез и формирование народа, Баку, 1990, гл. XII, 1: Не следует, однако, забывать, что тюрко-азербайджанский язык того периода в значительной мере носил общетюркский хатактер огузской группы этого языка и был понятен в своей основе как азербайджанцам, так и туркменам и туркам. С конца же XV в., когда в Азербайджане прекратился приток тюркоязычных племен, кипчакской группы с севера, огузской группы с востока, а также началось размежевание с анатолийскими турками после образования Османского государства, азербайджанский язык все более стабилизировался, шлифовался ... выделяясь в самостоятельный язый тюрко-огузской группы ... Одним из показателей этого процесса (XVI-XVIII вв.) является переход «от многовариантности к одновариантности» в произношении слов, частей речи и т. д., проанализорованных в книге М. Джангирова «Образование азербайджанского национального литературного языка». и завершается к XVIII векуA. С. Сумбатзаде. Азербайджанцы — этногенез и формирование народа, Баку, 1990, гл. XII, 1: Таким образом, мы имеем все основания утверждать, что в XVIII в. у азербайджанцев в полной мере сформировался отличный от других языков огузской группы свой, собственный, полнокровный язык — один из определяющих признаков народа.. В XVI — начале XIX вв. большая часть Азербайджана была под властью Персидской империи, в которой правили шахи из тюркoязычной династии СефевидовЭСБЭ, Баку. С мая 1918 года территория Северного Азербайджана обрела независимость — была образована Азербайджанская Демократическая Республика (АДР). Азербайджанский язык распространился также на территориях, находящихся в составе Османской империи. C присоединением Северного Азербайджана к России, для обозначения азербайджанского языка, как и для обозначения всех других тюркских языков, входящих в состав Российской империи, до 20—30-х годов XX века употреблялся термин тюрко-татарский язык. При этом, азербайджанский язык являлся языком межнационального общенияАзербайджанский язык, Энциклопедия Кругосвет на всём Кавказе, Иране, Анатолии и Средней Азии — по свидетельству А. А. Бестужева-Марлинского в рассказе «Красное покрывало»: «''Татарский язык закавказского края отличается от турецкого, и с ним, как с французским в Европе, можно пройти из конца в конец всю Азию''».Об этом подробнее см.: Михайлов М. С. К вопросу о занятиях Лермонтова «татарским» языком // Тюркологический сборник. Т. 1. М.; Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1951. С. 127—135 В 1936 году, после закрепления этнонима «азербайджанцы», термин «тюрко-татарский» был официально заменен на употреблявшийся различными авторами с середины XIX века (в разных фонетических вариантах) «азербайджанский язык». По мнению части азербайджанских и большинства турецких интеллектуалов, это было сделано для дальнейшего отрешения и отсечения азербайджанцев и их языка от других тюркских народов. Диалекты thumb|450px|Карта распространения азербайджанского языка. Линвистически смешанные зоны показаны диагоналями. Прямыми линиями - области, где на азербайджанском говорили до начала [[Карабахский конфликт|армяно-азербайджанского конфликта (начиная с 1988 года)]] В азербайджанском языке Кавказа выделяют 4 диалектные группы: * восточная: бакинский, шемахинский, кубинский, муганский и ленкоранский; * западная: карабахский, гянджинский и казахский (не путать с казахским языком) диалекты, айрумский говор; * северная: шекинский диалект, закатало-кахский; * южная: нахичеванский, ереванскийБСЭ "В разговорном азербайджанском языке я. наблюдается значительное количество диалектов, которые объединяются в следующие группы: восточную (кубинский, дербенский, бакинский, шемахинский, муганский и ленкоранский); западную (казахский, карабахский, гянджинский и айрумский); северную (нухинский и закатало-кахский); южную (нахичеванский, ордубадский, тебризский диалекты и 'ереванский говор')" , ордубадский. Диалекты азербайджанского языка в Иране: тебризский, урмийский, хойский, кушчинский (Центральный остан), марагинский, мерендский, урьянтепинский (остан Западный Азербайджан), туркменчайский (остан Восточный Азербайджан), ардебильский, сарабский, мианский, а также анклавные: галугяхский (остан Мазендеран) и диалекты Лотфабада и Дергеза (остан Хорасан-Резави).http://books.google.com/books?id=F2SRqDzB50wC Восточные и северные диалекты в наибольшей мере испытали воздействие кыпчакского ареала. Различия в диалектах затрагивают главным образом фонетику и лексику. Помимо этого на территории Ирана, Турции и других стран существует ряд наречий, иногда относимых к диалектами азербайджанского (например, афшарский, кашкайский, айналлу, шахсевенский, каджарский и др.). Говоры иракских туркоман также частично или полностью считают диалектами азербайджанского.György Hazai. Handbuch der türkischen Sprachwissenschaft. v. 1. Harrassowitz, 1990; с. 388 Письменность right|thumb|180px|Очередной алфавит (журнал «Молла Насреддин»)‎ right|thumb|180px|Южные азербайджанцы используют арабскую письменность. Книга азербайджанского поэта Гумри Дарбанди (азерб. Mirzə Məhəmməd Tağı Qumri) (1819—1891гг). Название книги — азерб. کتاب کلیات کنز المصائب — قمری دربندی مرحوم На протяжении ХХ века письменность азербайджанского языка менялась четырежды: в 1929 году арабский алфавит был заменён яналифом на основе латиницы (планировалось ещё во времена независимости АДР в 1918—1920 гг.), в 1939 по указанию Сталина была введена кириллица (процесс русификации затронул все тюркские языки СССР), а в 1958 году, в процессе десталинизации, этот алфавит был дополнен вводом дополнительных букв, что обеспечило его большую приспособленность к нуждам азербайджанского языка. В 1991 году государственный алфавит был восстановлен на латинской графике, правда отличающейся от первичного варианта 1929-39 гг., но приближенной к орфографическим нормам турецкого языка. В настоящее время используется несколько вариантов письменности — на основе латиницы в Северном Азербайджане и арабского письма в Южном Азербайджане. Хотя азербайджанская письменность на основе арабского алфавита по-прежнему широко распространена в Иране, но c недавнего времени и там получил некоторое распространение латинский алфавит, используемый в Азербайджанской республике. Литература Огузский героический эпос «Китаби Деде Коркуд»КНИГА МОЕГО ДЕДА КОРКУТА. Огузский героический эпос. М-Л, 1962«Китаби дедем Коркуд ала лисани таифеи огузан» в окончательно оформившемся виде относится к XI—XII векам, хотя восходит к обще-огузской литературной традиции более ранней эпохи. Литературный азербайджанский язык начинает формироваться параллельно с формированием азербайджанской народности. Литература на языке азербайджанских тюрков формировалась в XIV—XV векахИстория Востока. В 6 т. Т. 2. Восток в средние века. Глава V. — : «Восточная литература», 2002. — ISBN 5-02-017711-3. Самый ранний пример письменности на азербайджанском языке, сохранившийся до нашего времени, имеется с XIV века, в виде двух газелей Иззеддина Гасаноглы.Антология азербайджанской поэзии в 3-х томах, т. 1, М., 1960.Даулет-шах Алайе Самарканди, Тезкерет-ош-шаорае, (Тегеран, 1337 с г. х. (1958))Азэрбаyjчaн эдэбиjjаты тарихи, ч. 1, Бакы, 1960. К XIV—XV векам относится творчество Насими и персидского поэта-суфий Аухади Марагаи. В эту эпоху начинается формирование азербайджанской народности. Современный литературный азербайджанский язык сформировался с середины XIX века, благодаря ряду прогрессивных литературных деятелей и просветителей (М. Ф. Ахундов, Д. Мамедкулизаде, М. А. Сабир); новый этап в его развитии связан с созданием Азербайджанской Демократической Республики в 1918 г и консолидацией нации. Газеты и книги на азербайджанском языке издаются с 1820—1830 гг.С октября 1892 по 25 октября 1893 г на Кавказском крае : на армянском — 84, на грузинском — 66, на русском языке — 39, азербайджанском — 2, французском — 3 и немецком — 1. наименовании книг. См. : Энциклопедия Брокгауза и Ефрона Современное состояние Азербайджанский язык является государственным языком Азербайджана. Указом президента Гейдара Алиева от 9 августа 2001 года был учреждён День азербайджанского алфавита и языка . См. также * Огузские языки Примечания Литература и ссылки * Самоучитель и разговорник азербайджанского языка * Азербайджанский язык: словари и учебные материалы * Азербайджанский язык * Закон Азербайджанской республики «О государственном языке в Азербайджанской Республике» * The Azeri Language and Literature * Gordon, Raymond G., Jr. (ed.), 2005. Azerbaijani language: North, Ethnologue: Languages of the World, Fifteenth edition. Dallas, Tex.: SIL International. Online version: http://www.ethnologue.com/ * Gordon, Raymond G., Jr. (ed.), 2005. Azerbaijani language: South, Ethnologue: Languages of the World, Fifteenth edition. Dallas, Tex.: SIL International. Online version: http://www.ethnologue.com/ Категория:Азербайджанский язык Категория:Языки Азербайджана Категория:Языки Ирана Категория:Языки Грузии Категория:Языки России Категория:Языки Турции Категория:Языки Туркмении Категория:Тюркские языки ar:لغة أذرية arz:اذرى ast:Azerí az:Azərbaycan dili be-x-old:Азэрбайджанская мова bg:Азербайджански език bn:আজারবাইজানি ভাষা br:Azereg (yezh) ca:Àzeri crh:Azerbaycan tili cs:Ázerbájdžánština cv:Азербайджан чĕлхи cy:Aserbaijaneg da:Azeri de:Aserbaidschanische Sprache el:Αζερική γλώσσα en:Azerbaijani language eo:Azerbajĝana lingvo es:Idioma azerí et:Aserbaidžaani keel eu:Azerbaijanera fa:زبان ترکی آذربایجانی fi:Azerin kieli fr:Azéri ga:An Asarbaiseáinis gl:Lingua azerí hak:Â-set-pai-kiông-ngî he:אזרית hi:अजेरी भाषा hu:Azeri nyelv hy:Ադրբեջաներեն id:Bahasa Azeri is:Aserbaídsjanska it:Lingua azera ja:アゼルバイジャン語 ka:აზერბაიჯანული ენა kk:Әзірбайжан тілі ko:아제르바이잔어 kw:Azerek ky:Азербайжан тили la:Lingua Atropatenica li:Azerbaidzjaans lt:Azerbaidžaniečių kalba lv:Azerbaidžāņu valoda mdf:Азербайджанонь кяль mk:Азербејџански јазик mr:अझरबैजानी भाषा ms:Bahasa Azeri nds:Aserbaidschaansche Spraak new:अजेरी भाषा nl:Azeri (taal) no:Aserbajdsjansk os:Азербайджайнаг æвзаг pl:Język azerski pt:Língua azeri qu:Asar simi ro:Limba azeră sco:Azerbaijani leid simple:Azerbaijani language sk:Azerbajdžančina sq:Gjuha azerbajxhane sr:Азерски језик sv:Azerbajdzjanska ta:அசர்பைஜான் மொழி tg:Забони озарбойҷонӣ th:ภาษาอาเซอร์ไบจาน tr:Azerice ug:ئەزەربەيجان تىلى uk:Азербайджанська мова yo:Èdè Azerbaijani zh:阿塞拜疆语